Jkirk Federations: Livid Joshua
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. It is non-canon, and will be used to test out JSB's Livid persona. Plot Adex Zarvok Burns, leader and founder of The Jkirk Federations has been killed, and his son Joshua Sentrium Burns had witnessed this. Because of this event, JSB has been locked into his Livid form and currently rules The Jkirk Federations with an Iron Fist. Will Lucas Pierpoint Vincent and Quentin Mick Vincent survive JSB's reign of terror? Only time will tell... Characters Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns Alteration/Joshua the Hedgehog RP (RP goes here .3.) (Alright. Sooo what do I do? .3.) (Provide a bit of a narration. Also, I gtg, because I gotta work tomorrow and I'll be busy tomorrow night, so we'll have to continue during the weekend. See you then?) ('Kay.) The timeline is August 12th 2017., a couple of weeks after the confirmed death of Adex Zarvok Burns, the first Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations. In his place, his son; Joshua Sentrium Burns had taken Adex's position, dubbing him the 2nd Faction Leader. However, JSB's mind had been corrupted with rage due to his father's death, and began ruling over the Federations with an iron fist, making him a feared leader. Currently, JSB was at Fort Jkirk, overseeing preparations of a new prototype. Meanwhile, Quentin Mick Vincent and Lucas Pierpoint Vincent were in Quentin's condo, discussing JSB's way of ruling. Quentin: Joshua has gone totally out of his mind after his father died. He just isn't himself anymore. Lucas: Yeah, he's so barbaric that even a**holes like Eggman would say 'enough is e-f***ing-nough.' Quentin: We can't do a lot about it, because his LOT has been raised to the highest level since he got locked into his Livid form. If you anger even the slightest, you're in big trouble. Lucas: That's why we gotta be careful. Quentin nodded and he and his father left Quentin's condo. As JSB was overseeing the prototype, which was a new Land Vehicle that resembled a Tank, he had his arms crossed, waiting to see if the test will prove successful. A few scientists got the prototype ready for the test, and it then fired it's weapons. The prototype fired on what seemed to be Light Energy Cannons. The cannons however imploded, and the test resulted in a failure. "..." JSB kept his arms crossed, as he looked at the Prototype in disappointment. Scientist: We're sorry, Mr. Burns, but the prototype appears to have failed. He scoffed. "I can see the unfortunate event in front of my eyes.. Whatever made it fail, you need to fix immediately." He said to the scientist. The scientist nodded and got to work immediately. "..And make it quick." He said, as he began to walk away/ Scientist: You got it, sir! The scientist continued to fix the prototype. (Hey, Joshua, don't forget to edit this, please.) (Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me ^^') Meanwhile, Quentin was training at the Shooting Range with other soldiers as Lucas oversaw the training. As Lucas watched, he pulled out a picture of Adex and looked at it. Lucas: I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted your son to lead Jkirk like this... Some tears then fell on Adex's face. They could hear footsteps approaching them. If they were to turn, the approaching individual would be Joshua. Lucas quickly put away the picture and saluted Joshua. Lucas: Yes, Mr. Burns! Is there something I can do for you?! "Yes, Colonel. I need you to watch over the Fort while I take care of personal matters. Do not screw this up." He said to Lucas. Lucas: Do not worry, sir. I will not disappoint you. "You better." He said, as he began to walk away. Lucas then continued to oversee the training. As Lucas continued on with training, JSB suddenly disappeared from view, as if he had teleported or something. Lucas: Okay, soldiers, that's enough training for now. You're dismissed. The soldiers then put down their weapons and went to do their own thing. Quentin walked over to his father. Quentin: So, dad, what are we gonna do now? Lucas: Sit in the Command Center and look out for threats. Quentin nodded and he and his father went to the Command Center. Meanwhile, JSB was constantly teleporting over short distances towards a location. Why he was going to said location is unknown (Inquisitor Remnants maybe? o3o). (*shrugs* I don't know.) Back at Fort Jkirk, Quentin was looking on maps for threats. Lucas was overseeing this. They might get a threat alert on the holographic projection on their screen. A Level 2: Moderate threat to be exact. What's weird though is that JSB is heading right towards it. Quentin: Hey, Joshua is heading towards that Level 2 threat area. Lucas: I wonder what he's planning... What might tip them off, is that said Level 2 Threat was within Downunda.. on the edge of Jkirk's border. Lucas: Wait, what?! The threat is within this continent, on the edge of our border! Quentin: What the hell is going on?! JSB is almost at the threat location. He stops teleporting, and begins to walk up a hill. On the other side of the hill, would be the threat (starting brainstorming of an enemy o3o). Lucas: I don't know what he's planning to do, but the enemy might have to say goodbye to their existence. JSB reaches the top of the hill, and he looks down the other side of it, where the threat lay there. He crossed his arms as he stood there, watching over the threat like a hawk. Enemy Soldier: ...Who's the dude on the hill? Enemy Corporal: I don't know. Shoot him. The soldiers began firing at Joshua. (Who the hell trained these guys? XD) (Beats me...) Joshua's Green Dots flash a bit brighter, as he suddenly disappears from the hill, which results in the attack being dodged, and reappears on another.. closer to their base. Enemy Corporal: How did he do that?! Enemy Soldier: Uh oh...I've seen this in a Creepypasta game once...It's Sonic.exe! (..Pf.. Pfff... PFFFFFFF..) (The soldier thinks it's Sonic.exe because of the black eyes and the teleporting. Also, I chcecked out your Youtube channel the other day, where I watched you play ROBLOX.) (I seeee .3.) Joshua raised his hand towards of the structures in their base, his dots flashing brighter. What is he doing? Enemy Corporal: ... Enemy Soldier: ... Suddenly the building starts to shake, as JSB struggles to lift up his hand. "..." Enemy Soldier: He's gonna lift the building! Enemy Corporal: We gotta get the f**k outta here! The troops quickly started jumping off the building and running for their lives. Suddenly the structure rose from the ground, as JSB's hand was in the air. "Pathetic. You all run in fear instead of defending your honor." He said to the soldiers that were running. A few troops were still at the structure, defending it with men and might. Enemy Sergeant: Even if you take us into the sky, we will battle to the end and we will never surrender! "Hmph. If you say so." He said, as his hand suddenly moved down all the way. The structure would also move down all of the sudden, which the impact by cause damage to it. Enemy Sergeant: Oof...It'll take more than that to get me to leave! "Very well." He said, as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, dozens of Dark Energy orbs surrounded the structure. Enemy Sergeant: What the bloody hell is happening now?! "Your going to die." JSB said, as the Orbs suddenly blasted at the Structure with Dark Energy Blasts. All the remaining troops were disintegrated into nothingness. JSB turned his attention to the other soldiers and structures in the area. "..." All soldiers in the area aimed their firearms at Joshua and opened fire. A few bullets/whatever it was they were firing managed to hit Joshua's Chaos Shield, before he conjured a barrier of Dark Energy around him to prevent his Shield from collapsing. Enemy Soldier: He's too strong for us! Enemy Sergeant: Prepare the missiles! The troops then proceeded to fire a barrage of missiles at Joshua. The missiles hit the barrier, and while it did receive moderate damage, it was still 'standing.' In the barrier, JSB began to charge up a Dark Energy Blast from his right hand. Enemy Sergeant: Aw, s**t... (I'm gonna go sleep now, we can continue tomorrow.) ('Kay) The barrier disappeared, revealing Joshua holding out his Right Hand towards the troops, with his DE blast almost ready. The troops gulped. "Hmph. All of you are not even able to attempt to defend yourselves. How pathetic." He said, as he fired the DE blast at one of the other structures. The structure was destroyed. The other troops started firing at Joshua again. A couple of bullets were able to hit Joshua's Chaos Shield, before he disappeared from view, only to reappear on the ground. "Let's get up close and personal." He said, as he equipped his Anti-Matter Warhammer, preparing to strike. The troops pissed their pants from fear. JSN grinned, as he disappeared from view, though only to reappear behind a soldier, swinging his Warhammer to their head. The soldier died instantly. The others tried to run. "Nope." JSB said, as multiple spears made out of Dark Energy were conjured around him. "You aren't going to leave this place alive." He said, as the spears suddenly lunged at the retreating troopers. All the remaining troopers died instantly too. (Sorry, I totally forgot about this RP.) "..Hmph. So much for that threat." He said, turning around to walk away. Quentin and Lucas: O_O' Seeing as no more opposition was in the way, JSB began to make a series of teleports back to Fort Jkirk. Lucas: Holy Ratigator... Quentin: He's one Sentrium Mobian you don't wanna f**k with... JSB reappeared in Fort Jkirk, in front of the Command Center, his arms crossed. "..." Quentin and Lucas walked out. Lucas: Hello, Mr. Burns. We saw you take out those crooks. It was pretty spectacular. "Mhm.. how goes the Fort?" Lucas: It's doing fine. Quentin: Yes, no one has attacked the Fort while you were gone. "Well obviously, I wasn't gone for that long. I'm talking about the personnel." Lucas: Oh, well, we were too busy watching you fight that we didn't pay attention to them... "......" He remained silent. Lucas: I'm sorry, Mr. Burns... Quentin: So am I... "..So.. something could've happened and you two wouldn't have known until it was too late, then.." He said, slightly frustrated. Quentin: P-Please don't hurt us... JSB then raised his index finger slightly. Lucas might begin to ascend into the air without his will. Lucas: *inside his head* I...am...f**ked... Suddenly Lucas would ascend very fast into the air when JSB lifted up his hand. Lucas: AAAAAAAAAH! Lucas would by now be about several hundred feet high. At that point, he will be sprialed around the air as JSB moved his hand. "..." Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays